1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content presentation device, a content presentation method, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An environment in which various contents, such as images, music, photographs, websites, and so forth, are readily obtainable is becoming established, and accordingly a need has arisen for a user interface for enabling the user to promptly obtain their desired content from among those.
With the above background, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-268551 proposes a system for presenting to a user an image showing a picture obtained by viewing a virtual three dimensional space where icons representative of a lot of contents are placed according to the mutual relationship, from a predetermined viewpoint defined therein. With this system, the user can know at a glance the relationship among the contents.
According to this background art, however, in which icons representative of the contents are placed according to a predetermined criterion, it is likely, for example, that two icons representative of contents which can be determined similar to each other according to one criterion be placed so apart from each other according to another criterion that the user cannot readily find the icons.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the above, and aims to provide a content presentation device, a content presentation method, and an information storage medium for selectively displaying presentation screens which exhibit content relationships according to a plurality of criteria so that the user can readily find their desired content.